


Tumblr Shorts

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [92]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mission Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Tony, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, shark attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony get into a lot of mischief.ORThe one where the author decided to share the shorts I put on tumblr here.





	1. Explosions

"We can't cross that, it's on fire!" yelled Bucky, staring at the rope bridge with unease.

"It's only a little on fire, we can still use it," said Tony, sprinting by the assassin, grabbing his metal hand and pulling him through the inferno and onto the old boards.

"This is a horrible idea," said Bucky even as he followed the shorter man.

"Of course it is," panted Tony. "Just don't look down and if anyone asks, we didn't set it on fire."

"I didn't set it on fire."

"Me either!"

"That's because you exploded the base!"

"Okay yes, I will take credit for the explosion," panted Tony. "But you can't prove the bridge was me. It could've been on fire before for all we know."


	2. Lock Picking

"I taught you how to pick locks and THIS is how you use that skill?" 

Tony looked up from his spot on the floor where he held Steve's diary open, surrounded by lock picking tools.

"I - I - do you want to see what it says about you?" offered Tony, wide eyed.

Bucky stood there, arms crossed, face disapproving, before he sat down directly behind Tony to look over his shoulder.

"Fine," said Bucky with a grin. "But skip to August, that's where I stopped reading last time."


	3. Hot Neighbor

Bucky opened the door, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and just barely refrained from yelling, 'Shit! Hot Neighbor!'

"Hi," said Hot Neighbor, his brown hair a mess and eyes impossibly wide. "I'm Tony, I live across the hall. I'm making pancakes, only I don't have eggs, so can I borrow some eggs?"

Bucky blinked at him, suddenly acutely aware that he hasn't brushed his teeth yet.

"Sure," said Bucky after a moment. "Do you need anything else? Flour? Butter?"

"Do those things go in pancakes?"

Bucky blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Tony. "In that case yes, I need those things. Also, how do you make pancakes?"

"It's a really good thing you're pretty," said Bucky before he could stop himself.

"In all fairness, I also make really good coffee."


	4. Brunch

They had been searching for Tony for almost an hour by the time Bucky opened the door to the closet next to the bathroom. At the back corner, on the ground, hidden mostly by several long coats and an old blanket with dancing cats in it, sat Tony, huddled around his tablet and a bucket of fried chicken.

Bucky blinked down at him, not entirely sure what to say.

"I am no above slashing my own tires to avoid going to Steve's brunch," said Tony.

With a quick glance over his shoulder to be sure no one was watching, Bucky crawled in and shut the door.

"Fine, but you buy my silence with some of that chicken," said Bucky, already snatching up a piece.

"Deal."


	5. Shopping

"And Natasha gets a Rubix Cube," said Tony, tossing said toy into the basket.

The $10 limit for Christmas gifts hadn't been Tony's idea - that was all Steve with his spoil sport self - but he had come up with the 'shopping buddies' system and he had to admit, he was enjoying shopping with Bucky.

"But you bought Clint a Rubix Cube," said Bucky.

"Yeah, so Natasha gets one so she can rearrange the stickers on hers and switch it for Clint's when she gets board."

Bucky laughed while Tony grabbed a bag of straws and threw it in with the rest of the things.

"And who is that for?"

"Steve," said Tony simply. "So he can go suck the fun out of someone else's day."


	6. Sick

Tony coughed for two minutes before he stopped, shook his head, and went back to reaching for the coffee 

"Tony, you have a serious fever," said Bucky, resting his metal hand on Tony's forehead 

"Ha, that's only because I'm so hot you can't handle it," said Tony, his voice hoarse, cheeks rosey and eyes bright with fever.

"No, like seriously, this is hospital level fever," said Bucky. "Like, you're probably going to die."

"Sir will not die, buy I do suggest you getting him to bed and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids," said JARVIS.

"If I die, I'm going to come back and haunt Steve," mumbled Tony, as Bucky started to bundle him towards the bedroom and away from the coffee. "But just Steve, because Steve said he doesn't believe in ghosts and I want to spend my afterlife proving him wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I had every intention of posting every day this month because firstly I'm really behind in updates and secondly my birthday is at the end so I wanted to build up to it but then life happened. Basically a shitstorm sprang out of nowhere and I've spent every I'm not at work traveling to the hospital, at the hospital, and traveling back from the hospital because my loved one is there and we still dont have answers. So I haven't had time.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	7. Eaten

There was a huge ring of blood was spreading around him as he panted on the surf board.

"No, this is not how I'm going out," gasped Tony, rolling to his stomach and starting to paddle back to shore. "Not by a fucking guppy. An over grown fish is not what kills me."

Tony made it within the grasp of a wave and let it pull him the rest of the way to shore. The rest of the Avengers met him there, yelling things and jumping into action, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be fine," said Bucky as Natasha put pressure on the wound and Clint called for help.

"I'm vetoing Beach Day for the next three months," babbled Tony. "Who suggested this, anyway? Was it Steve? I bet it was Steve. Sounds like a dumb idea Steve would have."

"It was you," said Bucky with a tight laugh.

Tony paused.

"Lets blame Steve anyway," said Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm living firmly in the land of denial right now. Give me all your best Hurt/Comfort fics - preferably in the Marvel, Supernatural, Harry Potter worlds but I'm open to others.
> 
> Seriously. Time moves so differently in the hospital and I need stuff to read.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	8. Hot Librarian

Bucky had finally reshelved the last stack of books for the night and was walking back to the front desk when he spotted Cute Caffine Addict fast asleep between the shelves of the astronomy section. With a sigh that ended up being more fond than angry, Bucky walked down the way and nudged the young man with his boot.

"Hey man, you fell asleep and the library is closed now," said Bucky when Cute Caffine Addict looked up at him. "Please go home."

"Hot Librarian!" gasped Cute Caffine Addict. "Shit. I mean - I'll just go."

"Bucky," said Bucky, aiming for smooth as he followed the stumbling guy towards the door. 

"What?" 

The man paused and blinked at Bucky, still mostly asleep, his dark wavy hair even more a mess than usual.

"My name is Bucky, not Hot Librarian."

Bucky chuckled when the man blushed and thought he had gotten away with it before -

"Tony. Though I do respond to Cute Caffine Addict when called that by Hot Librarians."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a short break while I make funeral arrangements for my dad. Writing helps me cope, so it probably won't be long.
> 
> Turns out this will be my worst birthday yet.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	9. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU

"If you try to add bleach one more time, so help me I will end you," threatened Rhodey when the 14 year old reached for the bleach for the third time in as many minutes.

"Which one is the bleach again?" asked Tony with a sheepish smile.

"The one labeled bleach!" snapped Rhodey. "Honestly, I thought you were a genius."

"Laundry is hard. Why don't you do the laundry and I just fix it when it catches on fire like last time?"

"You caught a laundry machine on fire?!"


	10. Modern Royalty

"Dibs."

"You can't call dibs on a person, Bucky," said Steve, rolling his eyes. "That's not how it works anymore. We aren't barbarians, we dont grunt and point and sling a lady over our shoulder after conquering her village."

"I bet he would put up a fight anyway," said Bucky, a tone of awe in his voice.

The gala continued around them while the young prince made his way over to the serving boy who was hovering by near the punch bowl.

"Hello, I'm Prince James Barnes of the Island of Shield," said Bucky, holding out a hand to the young man. "And I want you to know that I find you very attractive. Would you allow me to get you a coffee in exchange for conversation?"

"I - um - I'm Tony?" said the server, though he didn't sound entirely certain of that fact.

"Tony," said Bucky with a grin. "I swear, I'm not a murderer - will you accompany me on a date so I may find out if you are just as beautiful inside as you are outside?"

Tony squeaked and flushed, spilling punch all over the table.

"Is that a yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I broke my knee but can't go to the doctor because then I have to explain that I walked 500 miles in a month and I just don't think I can explain that it was that or drinking.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	11. Supportive Boyfriend

The gala was in full swing, music playing softly in the background, when Bucky looked up from his conversation with an older computer producer and saw Tony deep in conversation with a bunch of investors.

"Yeah Babe!" yelled Bucky across the room, his battle voice easily carrying. "You talk shop with those fellas. Take no prisoners, handsome!"

"Thanks Babe!" responded Tony with a grin.

"You've got this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been acting as a caretaker for my mom after her surgery and can you tell I'm bored?
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	12. Supportive Boyfriend Pt 2

"Look at that stud muffin!" exclaimed Tony, eyeing Bucky as he left the table of the restaurant to go to the bathroom. "You go baby! Good luck in there!"

"Thanks, doll," called Bucky, waving over his shoulder. 

"I love you, baby! You're my favorite!"

"No way! You're MY favorite too!" said Bucky, pausing his journey half way.

"We should totally date."

"Babe, I'm going to date you so hard you end up married," smirked Bucky.

"For all that is good in the world, would you just go to the bathroom?!" screamed Clint, banging his head on the table. "Does it have to be a production every time?"

"Yes," said Bucky and Tony at the same time before looking at each other and saying, "Aw, babe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, someone give me fic recs because I'm so bored.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	13. Meeting WinterIron AU

“Excuse me.”

Bucky looked up to find the most adorably nerdy man – complete with messy dark hair and big, disbelieving eyes. His nametag said his name was Tony.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” said Bucky, setting down his mug and smirking in what he knew was an attractive way – both because he’s been told and because he’d practiced in the mirror. “What can I do for you?”

“I don’t mean to be rude but who the hell drinks hot coffee through a straw?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want to do is get paid to travel and write.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
